Something Like Love
by KelpayLuv
Summary: She never wanted to love her, so why did she have to make it so damn hard?Mikayla & Miley Mikiley story : R
1. Chapter 1

Just so you know- I will probably only be updating about once every week or so :) Because school is really hectic and all right now. But if i have time- i will update more. Please leave reviews!

* * *

Miley/Hannah:

She sang the next note beautifully- just a usual. 'This Is Wrong' i told myself, i can't love her, it's just, wrong. I'm supposed to hate her, like she hates me- but does she hate me?

I hated seeing her flinch everytime i threw an insult her way, and i hated that look of hate in her eyes when she saw me. Above all- i hated that i loved her. And then of course, i hated that i couldn't tell her, and when i tried to get her fired, i hated that i was too jealous to tell her the truth, and i hated i crushed her dreams with Jake. I hated to see her cry. And I hated that she could never love me.

Besides, she's not like that, she's straight as a friggin twig.

"Damnit Miley, STOP THIS" i silently yelled to myself.

STOP STOP STOP.

She walked off the stage and walked by me, as i tried to avoid eye contact with her.

"Has Been" she said as she snarled her nose up at me.

I just smirked and said nothing. She stood there pondering for about a second until she said. "what- no insult today?"

"Not Today" i said.

"You know, i would hate to have to worry if something's wrong with you- so can we just have our five minute bite out of each other's throats so i can get on with my day" Mikayla asked, and even though she was being sarcastic- you could hear the hint of humor in her voice.

"Wow, who knew Mikayla had a sense of Humor" i said smirking at her. She rolled her eyes, and smiled, a REAL smile. She had a beautiful smile. I looked into the eyes i had been avoiding, and felt as if i would drown in her chocolate brown eyes.

"I still hate you- you know" She said- even though she didn't say it nicely, i knew she wasn't being all so serious.

"I can live with that" i said back, as i watched her turn on her heel and walk down the hallway.

Well- i can live with that- For now anyways.

* * *

Mikayla:

As i finished up my piece, i looked out into the wing to see Hannah watching me. I just really hope she liked it. I don't really hate her, i just want her to be impressed with me maybe, so i guess i just try to act bigger than i am.

As i walk off the stage, i see her avoiding my glance- does that mean?- STOP it Mikayla- i say to myself quietly- just stop, you can't be with her like THAT. She's too good for you, just- forget about it. I always have this bad feeling around her, like my heart has stopped beating, and someone has shoved a dagger into my lungs. And sometimes it hurts when i'm mean to her, because i can't really stand the way she pittifully looks at me- even if she does try to hide it.

"Has Been" , i snarl at her as i walk past, trying to hide the hint of lust in my voice.

And to my suprise, no mean phrase awaits me. She just looks the other way and completly ignores my comment.

Did i hurt her? Did someone hurt her? I can't stand seeing her like this, even if i am supposed to hate her per say.

"What? no insult today?" i ask her curiossly.

"Not Today" she says breathing in.

"You know, i would hate to have to worry if something's wrong with you- so can we just have our five minute bite out of each other's throats so i can get on with my day" I say, trying to sound unconcerned with her odd behavior.

"Wow- since when does Mikayla have a sense of humor" she said smiling slightly, and i feel my breath catch in my lungs- and the room seems to lighten up a complete shade after she says that.

"I still hate you- you know" i said trying to sound Icy, to no avail

"I can live with that" she says, slightly tilting her head to the side curioussly.

I turn around and walk away, completly flabergasted.

And Maybe- that bad feeling i have, isn't all that bad, maybe it's actually something like- love.

* * *

A.N

Okay- well- sorry it's so short, i'm writing this in like 5 minutes, and i didn't read over it- or plan it, i just wrote it as i went along. So PLEASE review, and i will try to continue soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

Mikayla:

Okay so- maybe i like her, okay, LIKE like her- okay fine. love her. There, i admit it, i am head over heels in love with Hannah Montana. And she will NEVER see me as more than just some washed up popstar.

My manager says that if i'm nice to her, that she'll just ruin me- but maybe she won't - maybe she just isn't like that. Well- i guess i can atleast be civil. I was somewhat nice to her just a few minutes ago wasn't i?

So- right now we're on stage, working on the song we have to sing together tonight. I'm really trying here, but it's hard to concentrate sometimes around her. It's just

_CLUMP  
_

Oh my god, did she serioussly just fall off the stage?? Apparently, since half the world is surrounding her. I quickly run off the stage and butt my way through the crowd of people.

"Sprained Ankle" the cheographer- i don't know his name- said. "Can someone get Ms Montana to her dressing room- I don't think she's capable of walking on it" he said. Her manager was about to help her himself, but i quickly jumped in.

"I'll bring her" i said to her manager. And without waiting for a response i quickly took my chance and helped her up. 'dang she's light' i said to myself, as i held onto her and supported her weight getting her down the hallway.

Once i got the door opened i gently placed her on the couch. Her ankle was swolen and she looked at me slightly confused.

"Thanks" she said softly

"No Problem" i said, as i brought her an ice pack for her foot.

"How's your back holding up" she said as she smiled slightly

"Huh" i asked

"Well- i'm not know to be the worlds lightest person alive" she said

"well- you're the lightest person i've ever met, but i havn't met any of the starving kids in africa yet" i said, which made her laugh a little bit, which was a slight improvement.

"What happened to the whole hating me thing" she asked curiously.

"I don't hate you" i replied.

"good" she said "Because i never hated you either."

"Then why did you avoid me" i asked..

"I was scared i'd do something stupid"

now it was my turn to be confused, as i sat down on a chair and pulled it up so it was right in front of the couch.

"Like What" i asked

"Like this" she said as she leaned forward and kissed me.

* * *

A.N

Yes, i know, you guys officially hate me :) i'm sorry! But i just had to end it there, i'll try to post soon- if i can :)


End file.
